The Little Mermaid
Sex & Nudity When Ariel is first given legs, she is clearly nude from the waist down. Her bottom appears on camera for a split second, and we barely see her bare crotch for a brief moment. After Flounder and Sebastian get the now-human Ariel to the surface, her bottom is briefly visible again when she takes her first breath. Also later when Ariel tries to stand up in the shallow water, there's a split-second side view of her bottom. Ursula tells Ariel to use body language to attract her man, and dances sensually, by moving her hips. Before, she was using a sensual dance move when a woman moves their shoulders to move her breasts. When Ursula transforms into a human woman called Vanessa she acts seductively, in one scene cuddling up against Prince Eric's side in a way that rubs one of her breasts against his arm and torso. In a later scene she climbs up on a vanity table by hiking her skirt all the way up her thighs while facing a mirror. During the wedding scene on the ship, there's an animation mishap only noticeable for those looking at it: The minister is depicted having a noticible bulge in his pants, that could be interpreted as an erection. However, another angle clarifies that this is actually a bent knee. At the wedding scene, Vanessa wears a tight bodice that often shows her breasts bouncing around a bit when she walks. When the sea animals attack Vanessa to stall the wedding, birds fly under her dress in a way that makes her skirt fly up into the air around her hips giving a split second view of her panties. After Vanessa is splashed with sea water her dress starts sticking to her figure, showing the shape of her bottom and breasts beneath the fabric, even her nipples in a couple of shots. Starfish slap themselves on top of her breasts, cupping them and later Vanessa is thrown on top of her wedding cake and lands on it partly bottom first, but mostly on her crotch area while her skirt swirls up and open a little bit again. Ariel begins to transform into a sea polyps and her shell bra disappears. In one brief shot, her breasts are bare. Her bra reappears once she transforms back into a human. Violence & Gore A shark snaps and chomps as it chases Ariel and Flounder. A storm throws a ship onto rocks and the ship catches fire and later explodes. Max is endangered onboard briefly. Eric nearly drowns. King Triton destroys Ariel's treasures in a fit of rage. Ursula mer-people into anthropomorphic sea polyps. Max is kicked in the face by Vanessa (who is actually Ursula in disguise) Animals attack Ursula when she is disguised as "Vanessa". Played mainly for laughs. Chef Louis is shown graphically slicing up fish and then tries to kill Sebastian repeatedly in a particular scene that is played for laughs. Later, his teeth are comically knocked out by a ship's mast. Max bites Vanessa hard in the butt. Ursula attempts to kill Eric, but instead accidently kills her two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, making them explode into little bits - a detached eye is briefly visible. Ursula grows to monstrous size and towers over Ariel and Eric threatening them. Ursula's violent death is of particular note. In her gigantic form, she is impaled by a ship's bowsprit (no blood is shown). She is then struck by lightning and we clearly see her body get electrocuted. Profanity A couple of very mild insults. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Grimsby lights a pipe. Ariel thinks it's a musical instrument and blows soot all over his face. Frightening/Intense Scenes The shipwreck sequence can be frightening. A shark attacks without injury to Ariel and Flounder. The scene in which King Triton destroys Ariel's treasures can be frightening. Ariel's transformation into a human can be disturbing. Ghostly hands enter her mouth and take her voice. Ursula's laughs maniacally. In a rapidly cut scene, her tail fin is split and turned into legs. She is then left to drown before being save by her friends. The cursed creatures (sea polyps) might be frightening. The final battle with Ursula can be frightening. The main frightening parts are as follows: Right after Ursula accidentally kills Flotsam and Jetsam, as Ariel and Eric are rushing to the surface, a cloud of smoke starts forming beneath Ursula and the enraged look on her face combined with how she is breathing can be unsettling to young viewers; The next one is when Ursula rises from the water as a giant. Her skin is darker and her voice changes to a male like roar similar to Tim Curry's villainous sounding voice, therefore, it is quite frightening to young kids. Plus, the consistent maniacal look on her face when she is a giant is quite unsettling. Her death is also darkish for a Disney movie. IMDB's Profile